


A Fight and a Talk

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean



Series: Femslash Week 2k19 [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/F, Tales of Arcadia Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_the_king_of_the_ocean/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: a crossover between Trollhunters and the Dragon Prince, where Barbara, Nomura, General Amaya, and Opeli meet





	A Fight and a Talk

There is an air of expectation in the courtyard.There always is when General Amaya happens to be present, but today it is more than even what she usually brings.For the duration of their visitors from the Kingdom of Arcadia’s visit, there was rumors— _expectations_ —that General Amaya and the Queen-Consort of Arcadia, Commander Zelda Nomura, would engage in a sparring match.

General Amaya’s fighting prowess is a well-known fact amongst the citizens of Katolis, so those that get to see her in action cherish the opportunity.The people had less… _certainty_ in Commander Nomura’s abilities, at first.At least, until an incident involving assassins and Nomura’s very public neutralizing of them.Then they were just as awed by her.

The crowd around the edges of the courtyard is thick as the two woman face off at its center.

Amaya smirks at Nomura.She readies her sword and shield, and then gestures Nomura forward.

Nomura unsheathes her curved blades, smirks back, and charges.

Nomura’s blades hit Amaya’s shield, sending reverberations through it.Amaya grits her teeth.She thrusts her own sword at Nomura.Nomura blocks with her second blade.

Sparks fly off the weapons.When the combatants move away, a Crown Guard steps in to stomp them out before they can set the weeds growing between the cobblestones aflame.

Amaya and Nomura parry again, and again, and again.Neither manages to get a true strike on the other.Their blades collide.Sparks fly.They jump away from each other.Catch their respective breathes.Circle each other seeking an opening to strike.Strike.

“Had enough?”Amaya signs over to Nomura when they pause.

Nomura shakes her head in return.“I’m just getting started,” she says.Gren steps forward to interpret her words for Amaya.

Nomura wipes sweat off her forehead.“Hold these.”She hands her swords to Gren.

“Um, okay, why—?”

A flash cuts off the young man’s question.People murmur.If any of them were to speak honestly, they would admit this is the real reason why they wanted to watch the sparring match.

The Queen-Consort of Arcadia, as well as others from her kingdom, have an unusual ability.The ability to transform themselves— _naturally—_ into creatures they call trolls.Since the first day of the Arcadians visit, it was the talk of the capital city.A form of magic, _human_ magic, that isn’t Dark Magic.It fascinates many, particularly young Prince Callum, who refuses to leave the Arcadian Crown Prince (who also holds the ability), Jim, alone until he answers all his questions.

Now a tall, pink troll with lengthy black hair and brilliant green eyes, Nomura takes her swords back.She leaps an inhuman height up in the air and hurls herself at Amaya.

Amaya grins.This is what she’s been waiting for.

Up in a tower overlooking the courtyard, a woman wearing the regal Arcadian colors of gold and purple and a crown overtop her red hair, rolls her eyes.“Showoff,” she mutters at her consort in the courtyard.The corner of her mouth twitches up in a smile, though.“My love.” She adds.

Queen Barbara watches the sparring match for a moment longer before turning her attention back to the matters at hand in the room.She examines the medical equipment High Priestess Opeli set out on the table.All of it intrigues her greatly.Medicine is an area she holds much interest in.She takes care not to show it.As a queen in a land she had no treaty with and was only just visiting for the first time, it is best to display an air of caution.

“Your majesty,” Opeli addresses her.“If I may?I have heard rumors that, in your kingdom, you use enchanted stones for healing.I admit, I am curious on to how that works.Have you found a way to connect with one of the Primal Sources?”

“In a way, I suppose.”Barbara pulls up her sleeve to reveal a bracelet of polished gemstones.“These perhaps are connected to Earth magic.Though my people do not think of magic in the same way as you.The trolls showed us how to cut stones to unlock their hidden powers.”She looks up at Opeli.“But it is not the same as the Dark Magic you know.No life is stolen by this.That’s not to say that _isn’t_ possible.”She hesitates.The war with Gunmar is not something she desires to bring up on her first diplomatic visit to Katolis.“ _We_ do not harm innocent beings, but our history is long and I will not hide the darker aspects of it.There have been those in the past who have sought power through such means.My rule started when I beheaded the last of them.”Well, that was one way of putting the destruction of Gunmar.

A knock at the door grabs both women’s attention before Opeli could respond.

Amaya walks in, followed by Nomura, who holds up a picnic basket.

“We have come to whisk our loves away from their very serious discussions for a romantic ride and picnic,” Amaya signs, and Opeli interprets.The two come together and softly kiss.

Barbara looks away to give them privacy.She feels Nomura’s familiar grasp as she wraps an arm around her and pulls her in for their own kiss.

“You know, it’s not a contest between you and the general to see who kisses their significant other better,” Barbara whispers to Nomura.

“Oh, and here I thought you were enjoying this.Would you like me to stop?”

“As your queen, I command you _not_ to stop.”


End file.
